Reunited
by RukiasRenji
Summary: A cross over of Bleach and Naruto. What happens when someone you loved left but came back without your knowledge? What if you saw them again and thanks to a friend..


_**Hello guys, I am not fully back but I am posting this cross-over to clear my writers block. Hope you enjoy!**_

"Come on Renji I have a surprise for you! You'll love it! I promise!" Rukia says as she drags Renji towards the sophomore wing of Karakura High. Renji sighs as he lets Rukia take him "But what if I don't want to see it? I was in the middle if a very good lunch!" Rukia looks at Renji from the corner of her eye "I'll force you along with Ichigo-Kun and Orihime-Chan." Renji sweat drops and sighs once more. They arrive in front of class 1-A. Renji notices and looks at Rukia confused. Rukia lets go of Renji's wrist and turns to him "Stay here, ill be right back." Renji nods and leans on the wall while Rukia enters the classroom.

"Sakura-Chan! Come here please!" Sakura looks up and sees her best friend Rukia Kuchiki. Sakura smiles and turns to Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru "Sorry guys, I gotta go." She stands as Naruto protests "What?! But you were in the middle of a story!" Sakura giggles "I'll tell you guys the rest later, bye!" She walks towards the small Kuchiki "Rukia! Why are you here?" Rukia grabs her wrist and leads her out of the class "I have a surprise for you, turn around." Sakura nods confused but turns and faces a red haired teen leaning on the wall. She gasps as she realizes who it is.

"Renji? Renji Abarai?!" Renji turns as he hears a familiar voice say his name "S-Sakura? Sakura Haruno?! Is it really you?!" Sakura nods her head as tears form at the edge of her eyes. Renji hugs her tightly "I've missed you! Where have you been?!" Sakura giggles and hugs Renji back "I moved to Konaha for awhile but transferred here along with my classmates this year!" Renji let's her go but still holds her close "I can't believe it's really you! You're more...you're more beautiful than I remember!" Sakura blushes and smiles.

The bell rings, meaning lunch has ended. Sakura pouts and Renji sighs sadly "I guess this means we have to go huh?" Sakura nods sadly and gives Renji one last hug "Do you mind waiting for me by the front gates?" Renji hugs her back and smiles "I'll wait for you at the end of the world." Sakura smiles and lets go of Renji. She looks into his eyes and smiles some more. Tears of happiness escape her eyes. Renji notices and wipes them away with his thumb "I'll see you later, ok?" Sakura nods and kisses Renji on the lips. They both stand there a moment, taking in each others taste. Their lips move together in sync. They both separate after awhile and they smile at each other, lovingly. Sakura walks to her class and looks back at Renji and smiles once more before disappearing into her class.

Sakura enters her class and sits in her seat, smiling for no reason. Naruto looks at her "What's up with your face? Why are you so happy?" Sasuke hits Naruto in the back of her head "You dobe, let her be." Naruto growls "I want to know!" Sakura giggles "I'll tell you guys later." Ino gasps "But you have to tell me and Hinata first!" Sakura smiles and nods. She turns towards Ino and Hinata and whispers to them "Remember when I told you guys about that guy I had a crush on in middle school?" Both nod at the same time"Well, Rukia took me out of the class to show me him!" Ino squeals which catches most of the classes attention. Hinata smiles, happy for her best friend. Ino ignores the eyes on her back as she goes back to listening to Sakura's story. "We chatted for a bit and when the bell rang I um I kissed him." Sakura blushes a bright red as the girls squeal.

Kakashi sighs "Girls, squeal on your own time. You would need to know this on the test you will be having in a few weeks..." The girls nod and start to pay attention to Kakashi's teachings.

Rukia tugs on Renji's sleeve "Renji, we have to go back to class or else we will be late and sensei will lecture us!" Renji snaps out of his daze and nods. Both run to their class and enter it just in time. They both take their seats and Renji looks out the window, wanting the day to end so he can see Sakura again.

The final bell rings and Renji is the first out of his class. Ichigo races after him "Why in such a rush?" Renji looks at him for a moment "I need to meet someone, have Rukia explain to you." Ichigo nods and Renji trips him on purpose. "What was that for you twat?!" Ichigo yells at a laughing, running Renji. Renji slows down as the gate reaches his sight. He stops at the gate and waits for Sakura as he catches his breath.

Sakura exits her class with her usual group of Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru trailing behind and around her. Naruto holds Hinata's hand as Shikamaru holds Ino's. Sasuke watches Sakura wondering if his feelings for her are real. As they head towards the gates, Sasuke notices Sakura shaking a bit. "Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asks. Sakura turns to her old crush and smiles "Yes, just a bit...nervous." Sasuke nods but wonders why. As the gate come into view Sakura runs, dropping her bag and jumps into a red haired teens arms. Sasuke feels his heart break a bit as he sees Sakura and the guy kiss. Ino and Hinata smile for their friend as they pass them by.

Renji holds Sakura close to him, savoring the moment and her taste of her lips against his. They separate and Renji smiles "Want me to walk you home?" Sakura nods and they both walk, hand in hand to Sakura's house which is very close to where Renji is staying at.

_**The end! I hope you guys loved it! There might be more coming but idk.**_

_**Review and such! Thanks guys!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
